Konoha-Nenkin
by hinata-tenten-ino
Summary: Konoha nenkin : Prologue : Hinata Hyuga jeune fille timide âgée de 20 ans, qui décide de quitter sa famille, afin de se prendre en main. Elle ira vivre dans une pension, portant le nom de Konoha-pension gérer par une certaine Shizune. Elle y fera la rencontre des autres pensionnaires aux divers caractères, dont un particulièrement qui la perturbera dans divers domaines.


Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et aux reflets bleutés, tenant deux valises se tenait devant une pension l'air hésitante. Et pour cause celle-ci avait quittée sa famille afin de leur prouver sa vraie valeur. De leur prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et être sans doute apte à hériter de la fameuse entreprise familiale. Dont son père ne la considérait pas comme digne successeur, cette fille se prénommait Hinata.  
>Elle disposait d'un charme fou et d'une beauté si douce que la toucher aux yeux de certains aurait été un sacrilège. Elle soupirait un bon coup et se décidait de sonner à la porte de cette fameuse pension. Une femme aux cheveux bruns et courts vint lui ouvrir la porte.<p>

**-** Euh bonjour je suis Hinata Hyuga, dit-elle timidement laissant apparaitre des rougeurs sur ses joues.  
><strong>-<strong> Oh comme tu es mignonne, je me présente je suis Shizune la gérante. Allez viens je t'attendais entre, lui proposait-elle en la saisissant par la main.

Au même moment une autre brune coiffé de deux macarons fit son entrée.

**-** Mademoiselle Shizune, Lee à encore cassé une des tuiles que l'on mettait de coté pour réparer le toit...  
><strong>-<strong> Tenten, la coupait Shizune. Voici une nouvelle pensionnaire.  
><strong>-<strong> Ah désolée je me présente je suis Tenten, souriait-elle. Je suis aussi pensionnaire dans cette pension contente de te connaitre.  
><strong>-<strong> Hinata Hyuga, ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondit timidement la brune en baissant la tête.

Les rougeurs timides de Hinata attendrissaient Shizune qui la prit dans ses bras tout en répétant à quel point celle-ci était mignonne, oubliant même les réprimandes de Tenten à l'encontre de Lee.

- Mademoiselle Shizune vous étouffez Hinata, disait celle-ci en libérant la pauvre jeune fille.

Au même moment une magnifique blonde coiffée d'une queue de cheval, descendit les escaliers vêtue d'une très jolie mais plutôt courte robe noire, accompagné d'une veste en jean et de jolies escarpin noir.

**-** Ou vas-tu Ino? L'interrogea Tenten.  
><strong>-<strong> Je sors et avec Sai.  
><strong>-<strong> Sai, Sai, réfléchissait la brune aux macarons.  
><strong>-<strong> Le peintre?! s'écria Shizune en regardant Tenten.  
><strong>-<strong> Oui mon fabuleux peintre quelque peu avide de sentiments humains mais au combien séduisant, répondit Ino en rêvassant. Tiens donc une nouvelle, se reprenait-elle en regardant Hinata.  
><strong>-<strong> Euh oui, je suis Hinata Hyuga.  
><strong>-<strong> Contente de te connaitre, on fera d'avantage connaissance lorsque je reviendrai et que je vous raconterai mon rendez-vous avec Sai sur ce...  
>- Sayonara, dit Tenten en lui faisant un signe de main en guise d'au revoir.<br>**-** Ah ah très drôle ton jeu de mot Tenten, bon à plus tard!  
><strong>-<strong> N'oublie pas le couvre feu, s'écria Shizune en regardant la porte se refermer. Bon, soupirait-elle revenons à nous miss Hinata, ah t'es trop mignonne, poursuivait-elle en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.  
><strong>-<strong> Mademoiselle Shizune lâchez Hinata, ce n'est pas une peluche vous l'étouffer à nouveau..

La pauvre Tenten essaya à nouveau de libérer la timide Hinata sous l'emprise un peu trop affectueuse de mademoiselle Shizune selon elle. Ce n'était que lorsque que Shizune interceptait une balle de foot en plein vole qu'elle lâchait Hinata, qui tombait in extremis dans les bras de Tenten.  
>Hinata fut surprise par la manière dont mademoiselle Shizune avait fait cela, qui aurait cru que cette femme vêtue d'un kimono bleu foncé et à l'apparence joyeuse voir un peu candide, aurait pu faire une telle chose. Elle regardait d'où provenait le ballon, un jeune homme brun à la coupe au bol et aux gros sourcils se tenait devant eux tout en se frottant nerveusement la tête.<p>

**-** Mademoiselle Shizune je suis désolé.  
><strong>-<strong> Lee! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas jouer au foot dans la maison!  
><strong>-<strong> Oui je sais mais je pensais rattraper le ballon que j'avais jeté.  
><strong>-<strong> Quoi nan mais tu penses être plus rapide que l'éclair, cria la gérante. Pour la peine tu nettoieras les toilettes des garçons.  
><strong>-<strong> Oh non, soupirait Lee.

Tenten riait discrètement en entendant cela, personne n'avait envie de nettoyer les toilettes de la pension et encore moins les occupant. Surtout que les toilettes des garçons qui étaient parfois dans un tel état, que même la dernière femme de ménage avaient eu du mal tout comme leur salle de bain.  
>Lee baissait la tête et rouspétait lorsque tout à coup en relevant la tête, il aperçut enfin la timide Hinata. Il se décida d'aller vers cette dernière.<p>

**-** Oh désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, je me présente je suis Lee Rock, déclara-t-il sur un ton des plus sympathique. Je suis la fougue de la jeunesse de cette pension, terminait-il en prenant une pose des plus étrange.  
><strong>-<strong> L'un des abrutis de cette pension ça aurait été plus juste, soupirait Tenten en baissant la tête.  
><strong>-<strong> Qu'as-tu dis Tenten, demanda Lee.  
><strong>-<strong> Oh oublie.  
><strong>-<strong> Euh je suis Hinata Hyuga.  
><strong>-<strong> Hyuga comme les...  
><strong>-<strong> On est rentré, s'écria une voix féminine dans la foulée.

Hinata, se retourna et vit une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux verts, accompagnée d'un garçon brun aux yeux chocolat aussi ténébreux que séduisant dont elle s'agrippait fortement au bras.

**-** Mademoiselle Shizune, j'ai invitée Sasuke à diner avec nous, il peut diner avec nous?  
><strong>-<strong> Hum oui Sakura il peut, répondit la gérante lasse.  
><strong>-<strong> Oh Sasuke c'est super, s'écrit Lee fou de joie. On va pouvoir reprendre notre partie de foot ou nous en étions la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci je ne perdrai pas.

Le ténébreux scruta la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelqu'un tout en ne faisant guère attention aux paroles de Lee.

**-** Naruto n'est pas là?  
><strong>-<strong> Il est sortit avec Kin ou Tayuya ou voir les deux. Crétin comme il est, répondit Tenten.  
><strong>-<strong> Non c'est avec Kin qu'il est aujourd'hui, intervient une voix masculine au ton lasse.  
><strong>-<strong> Ah oui Shikamaru, c'est fini avec Tayuya alors? l'interrogeait Sakura.  
><strong>-<strong> Je ne sais pas, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Oh mais tiens qui es tu toi, demanda-t-il en regardant Hinata.

Il avait dis cela en pointant légèrement la jeune fille, réaction qui fit bouillir Tenten et Shizune qui le frappèrent d'un bon coup sur la tête.

**-** Imbécile, criaient-elles.  
><strong>-<strong> Ça fait mal.  
><strong>-<strong> Ce ne sont pas des manières de se présenter à une jeune fille, hurla Shizune. Vous oubliez la règle numéro un de cette pension qui est...  
><strong>-<strong> La politesse est la base même du savoir vivre, citaient Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru et Sasuke.  
><strong>-<strong> Sasuke, disait Shizune suspicieuse, il me semble pas que tu vives à la pension, donc comment connait tu l'une des règles d'or de cette pension?  
><strong>-<strong> C'est parce-que vous la répété sans cesse mademoiselle Shizune, intervenait Sakura en se positionnant devant Sasuke. Et puis Sasuke est mon petit ami, nous passons beaucoup de temps à la pension et aussi en dehors.  
><strong>-<strong> Ça on avait remarqué, marmonnait Shikamaru en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.  
><strong>-<strong> La ferme Shikamaru, hurlait Sakura.  
>Voyant le regard intriguée des pensionnaires et de son Sasuke, la rose se ressassait.<br>**-** Euh tais-toi, je veux dire. Bon, se reprenait-elle, mademoiselle Shizune vous nous présenter pas?  
><strong>-<strong> Présente, ah oui s'écriait-elle en se souvenant de Hinata. Je vous présente votre nouvelle pensionnaire Hinata Hyuga, elle résidera à la pension avec nous.  
><strong>-<strong> Bonjour Hinata, sourit la rose, je suis Sakura Haruno et voici mon petit ami Sasuke Uchiwa.  
><strong>-<strong> Bonjour, contente de vous connaitre.  
><strong>-<strong> Bonjour, ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondit le brun.  
><strong>-<strong> Bon hé bien les présentations sont faites, déclarait en tapant des mains Shizune. Je vais donc te montrer ta chambre Hinata, aller suis moi c'est au premier étage.  
><strong>-<strong> Mademoiselle vous voulez que je prenne ses valises, demanda Lee.  
><strong>-<strong> Non va plutôt faire les toilettes, Shikamaru va prendre ses valises!  
><strong>-<strong> Pourquoi moi, répondit déprimé le fainéant.

La gérante de la pension lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur son sort. Que celui-ci s'exécutait rapidement à prendre les valises avec une rapidité légendaire, ce qui fit rire Tenten et Sakura et fit légèrement sourire Sasuke, malgré l'air impassible qui donnait.

Peu de temps après Shizune et Hinata se trouvaient devant une porte portant le numéro huit, la gérante sortit un sept de clé et introduit une des clés dans la serrure.

**-** Viens Hinata, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

La jolie timide la suivit et découvrit sa chambre, elle donnait l'impression d'être un lieu ensoleillé tout comme le prénom qu'elle portait. Elle était peinture de jaune clair auquel s'ajoutait de jolies fleurs comme tapisserie au ton violet tout comme sa couette et ses rideaux fleuris étaient assortis l'un à l'autre.

**-** Euh si c'est trop fleuri dis le moi, demandait la gérante.  
><strong>-<strong> C'est trop fleuris, répondit Shikamaru.  
>Celui-ci ne tardait pas à se prendre une correction sur la tête qui le fit hurler de douleur sous le timide rire d'Hinata.<br>**-** C'est vraiment une très jolie chambre madame.  
><strong>-<strong> Madame, fronça des sourcils Shizune.  
><strong>-<strong> Euh pardon mademoiselle, se rectifie-t-elle immédiatement.  
><strong>-<strong> Bon, je te laisse te débarrasser de tes affaires et te reposer.  
><strong>-<strong> Merci.

Shikamaru posait ses valises à l'intérieur de la chambre prêt de la porte d'entrée et salua Hinata pour regagner sa chambre, mademoiselle Shizune allait faire de même lorsque Hinata la stoppa dans son élan.

**-** Euh mademoiselle, dit la jolie brune en jouant avec ses doigts. Où est la salle de bain j'aimerai prendre une douche.  
><strong>-<strong> Ah pour les filles c'est au fond du couloir à droite, à plus tard Hinata on se voit au diner j'enverrai Tenten te chercher.  
><strong>-<strong> Oui merci.

Lorsque mademoiselle Shizune quitta sa chambre, la jeune fille saisit une de ses valises qu'elle fit monter sur son lit avec quelque difficulté. Et en profita pour sortir quelques vêtements décontracté, un bas de jogging et un t-shirt assez large ainsi qu'une serviette et un gel douche. Puis elle partit en direction de salle de bain afin de s'y doucher, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle de bain des filles, un autre pensionnaire entrait dans sa chambre mais par la fenêtre, il retira sa veste tout en râlant.

**-** Putain Kin m'a empesté, je sens son parfum dégueulasse sur mon corps et quelle idée de me faire des suçons aussi. Ah, râle-t-il en se reniflant, il n'y a pas que mes vêtements qui pue mon corps entier pue son parfum infecte, faut que je me lave et vite avant que Shizune me remarque. Oh zut la douche des garçons est encore en panne c'est demain qu'il vienne la réparer, se souvenait-il. Et puis merde j'ai qu'à prendre celle des filles, à cette heure-ci n'y a personne là-bas et puis j'en aurai pas pour bien longtemps.

Hinata qui se douchait depuis un moment, finissait et ferma l'eau. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la douche pour se sécher sans savoir qu'au même moment, un jeune homme venait tout juste de se déshabiller. Et que nu comme un vers s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la douche. Lorsque celle-ci tira le fameux rideau douche bleu foncé parsemé d'étoiles tout en posant ses pieds sur le carrelage, qu'elle fut sa surprise en découvrant en face d'elle un jeune homme d'environ son âge au cheveux blonds comme les blés, aux yeux bleu intense et au corps parfaitement bien sculpté. Cela était de même pour le blondinet, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir une jeune fille dont la beauté égalait celle des nymphes. Aux longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés et soyeux, aux yeux aussi pur que la neige, au corps harmonieux et formes généreuses, qui ferait pâlir de jalousies plus d'une. Tout deux se dévisagèrent longuement surpris par la présence de l'autre dans la cette pièce, Hinata était l'une des deux qui allait briser ce silence en s'apprêtant à pousser un cri. Mais ce ne fut guère le cas et pour cause le charmant blondinet avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, tout en la plaquant contre le mur sans la lâcher du regard.

**-** Chut ne crie pas, sinon mademoiselle Shizune va me massacrer. Et je ne donne pas cher de ma vie vu la force qu'elle a.

La jeune fille haussa légèrement les sourcils surpris puis se mit à gigoter la tête tout en essayant de le repousser avec ses mains, mains que le jeune homme ne tardait pas à les lui repositionner au dessus de la tête avec la force de son autre main, tout se serrant son corps nu contre celui de la demoiselle. La jeune fille se mit à rougir d'avantage en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son intimité, puis ferma les yeux tout en baissant la tête, le blond le remarqua et sourit même face à cela.

**-** Il semble que mini Naru n'est pas satisfait au coté de Kin, car il en redemande.

La jolie jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et le regardait surpris.

**-** Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouvelle?

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête.

**-** C'est clair que tu es nouvelle, une belle fille comme toi je l'aurai remarqué depuis bien longtemps crois-moi, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Les battements du cœur d'Hinata s'accéléraient, elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon et de plus elle était nue face à lui et lui aussi était nu serrer contre elle, le sexe plutôt dur. Voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur la timide Hinata, le blondinet décida de jouer avec la sublime inconnu qui avait devant les yeux. Il se mit à frotter son membre contre l'intimité de la jeune fille, qui par le plaisir que cela procurait laissait échapper quelques petits gémissements.

**-** Oh mais je vois que l'on n'est pas si timide que ça finalement, poursuivit-il en continuant ces geste. Je me présente je suis Naruto, lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. Et toi ma belle quelle est ton prénom?  
><strong>-<strong> Hi..Hina...ta, répondit-elle entre des gémissements.  
><strong>-<strong> Au risque de paraitre pour un goujat, Hinata mais depuis que j'ai vu ton corps je le désire et je le désire là maintenant.

Il arrêta de frotter son membre contre celui de la jeune fille, et regarda celle-ci qui semble légèrement essoufflée et le visage rosit. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, en posant une main sur sa hanche qui descendit en malaxant une de ses fesses. Puis avec son autre main, il saisissait son cou afin d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Hinata ne comprenait pas son attitude c'était une fille bien et là, elle était prête à coucher et embrasser un parfait inconnu sous l'impulsion du moment. Les lèvres de Naruto étaient justes à quelques centimètres des siennes. Que lui avait fait ce garçon pour qu'elle se laisse faire si facilement, s'interrogeait-elle. La jolie brune ne se comprenait plus, elle ferma les yeux afin de profiter de se baiser lorsque la voix de Tenten lui indiquant qu'ils aller tous passer à table, la sortie de cette sensuelle tentation.  
>Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux repoussa Naruto qui trébucha, enfila rapidement sa serviette autour de sa taille, tout en attrapant ses affaires et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Où elle se glissa le long de la porte la main sur son cœur qui bat à la chamade, elle réalisa que la vie dans cette pension ne va pas être aussi simple qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Tout en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas repoussée Naruto plus tôt.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et que cela vous donnera envie de poursuivre la lecture de ces fictions en vous changeons du_**_SasuSaku_**_toujours mis en avant et vous découvrez que le_**_NaruHina_**_est aussi très intéressant et sa change._


End file.
